


Before Fairytales Were Fairytales

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: Set in the time before the foretellers were assigned their masks and still mere apprentices unburdened by their roles; Ira grapples with his feelings for Aced.
Relationships: Aced/Ira (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Before Fairytales Were Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Spoiler Headcanons:  
> I headcanon Ira and Aced as being around early to mid twenties at this point in my fic; While being in their mid-to-late twenties for current canon.
> 
> My order of when the foretellers became MoM's apprentices: Luxu, Invi, Ira, Aced, and then Gula and Ava around the same time
> 
> * * *
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.**** 

Before the war, the infighting, the accusations of traitor yelled clearly for all to hear, the mistakes, and lines drawn and crossed between the Foretellers they had all once been mere apprentices. They had been young, hopeful, unburdened by masks, and roles, and thoughts of the light of their world expiring. Daybreak Town was peaceful, and the Master of Master’s six apprentices were simply six promising keyblade wielders with futures full of potential and experiences in front of them.

* * *

From beneath the shade of a tree Ira sat in peace and solitude going over an aged text on the light of the worlds and lux. He had been at his studies for days, delving into book after book of what he could find. He wished to become a Master one day therefore Ira had always felt he needed to balance his strength with his knowledge. However, in his current state Ira was more distracted than studious. His stubborn will drove him to ignore his current problems, and his pride prevented him from admitting they were even there in the first place.

As the Master’s third apprentice he desired to be an exemplary model. But that wasn’t what the Master wished for him whether he knew or not. In fact The Master held one and only one wish for his six disciples right now.

“Ira!” A voiced boomed and Ira’s body jolted in surprise (almost sending his book flying too), though it was no surprise who the voice belonged to.

“Ah, Aced.” Ira squinted as he looked up to Aced with the sun shined brightly behind him; the light glinting off his deep brown hair as he looked down to Ira, “Is there something you need?” He asked with a voice that was somewhat strained.

But Aced hadn’t caught one ounce of it as he grinned with a wide flash of teeth, “Burying your head in studies again?”

Ira frowned, “As you can _clearly_ see,” In fact his whole relationship with Aced was strained. Aced could easily be describe as his rival, and that much was true. From the moment he had joined as the Master’s fourth apprentice it had seemed he was trying to outdo him in any way he could, and Ira could not take that sitting down. But that was not what bothered him now. “Shouldn’t _you_ be?” He huffed, “I can’t remember when I last saw you studying.”

Aced recognized the bite in his voice, but he chose to ignore it. Ira was simply being Ira. Proud and stubborn, but he knew how to act that way as well.

“Ha! Watching me closely are you, Ira?” He smirked smugly, and Ira couldn’t help but huff with annoyance. Aced knew what he was doing,“Unlike you I know when to take a break. Come spar with me instead.”

“No.”

“Come on.” Aced prods further, “Afraid I’m going to beat you?”

There was nothing malicious in Aced. Never had he been underhanded in their constant competition and rivalry. Yet, how he could speak and act so confidently without hesitation or restraint frustrated Ira to no end.

No.

Not just frustrated.

It made him jealous.…That he couldn’t be as free. 

“I said _no_ , Aced! So leave me be!” Even Ira hadn’t expect his voice to be so loud, but he refused to look at Aced, as shame and pride welled within his chest, and what was certainly Aced’sshocked and confused stare bore into him.

“… _Alright then_.” His reply was rough and terse. What had he done? Aced could only wonder as he walked off. They had been close. He had thought so at least with how they could compete and push each other without restraint, how they could speak so easily after all their fights and competitions, how they would walk the streets of Daybreak Town at night, and cut through the dark and cramped alleyways alone searching for any stray heartless hiding in their midsts. Even when their hands would brush Aced felt something.

Ira let out a sigh as he glanced to where Aced once had been. He shouldn’t have been so short with Aced of all people, but he couldn’t just chase after him. He casts his gaze downward once more, and his fingers tremble slightly as he opens the book. Where was he? …Right. Lux and the fragmentation of light.

Ira sighed once more.

He couldn’t focus in the least, but he tried, eyes passing over paragraph after paragraph. None of it was sinking in as his mind repeatedly drifted back to Aced.

“Busy as usual, huh?”

Ira clicked his tongue. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone after what had just transpired.

“Oh!" The voice gasped, "Oh my! Too busy for your poor old Master I see.” A sudden dramatic cadence spiked in the voice and an even more dramatic and lengthy sigh was voiced at his side before Ira's eye widened and he shot up from where he sat.

“Master! I— I didn’t realize it was you!”

“My poor heart! You don’t even recognize your own master!” The Master of Master exclaims clutching at his chest where his heart should be.

“… _Nah_. I’m just joking, so lighten _uuuuuup_ , Ira.” He pats Ira’s shoulder, “Though, y’know, for a moment there you did surprise me." His voice now suddenly more serious, "I could hear your shouting practically across the courtyard. _Diiiiid_ you have another argument with, Aced?” He asks with curiosity in his voice.

“I…I apologize for causing a scene Master. What happened— It was entirely my fault. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Oh, Ira. Predictably proper as ever.” The Master of Master smiled mischievously from beneath his hood, not that Ira could see such a smile on his lips of course. It would ruin all the mystery about him if his apprentices could read him clearly. And after all that kept them all on their toes, and working just a little harder. “Though I don’t believe I’m the one you should be apologizing to. If it was your fault of course.”

Ira grimaced at the thought. His master was right, of course.

“You’re right, of course. It’s just that…” This was so much more complicated than just apologizing. If he spoke up now he wouldn’t be able to stop his heart, and then what would happen? For all of his strength and confidence Ira was skittish when it came to the matters of his own heart.

Another unseen smirk crosses the Master’s lips.

“What is it that I always say? Let your heart be your guiding key, Ira. So...what does your heart tell you to do in this moment?”

Ira’s hands clenched at his side.

And with a knowing smile on his lip the Master watched as Ira raced off to wherever Aced had gone, “Ah, youth.” He hums pleased before he stoops to pick up the abandoned book. He'll happily return it to where it belongs.

His precious apprentices needed to listen their hearts more wherever it would take them.

* * *

“Aced!” Ira calls out for the other man, “Aced, wait.”

Aced stopped in his tracks in front of the clocktower, “I thought you wished for me to leave you be? Was that not what you said?”

Ira frowned at Aced’s words. He had deserved that.

“Aced.” He tried again, unconsciously grasping at the other’s sleeve. Who knows what would have happened to his heart if Aced left before he could speak. Ira wasn’t a man of action in the least, unlike Aced himself. He poured over each thought seeking out what would ultimately be the right course even if it pained him.

“I’m…” He knew he had been wrong, but at times it was difficult for Ira to admit, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I was just…When it comes to you…” Ira toys with his tied back hair. Aced’s gaze, no longer angry, couldn’t help but lingered on those long silvery strands that Ira threaded nervously. He had a feeling he knew what Ira was about to say. He had felt it before when his emotions had begun to gather and slowly overflow, and then overtake him when Ira was near. It had scared him at first; being so unsure and overwhelmed. He considered the consequences and tried to shove whatever his heart told him into the recesses of himself. However, he simply couldn’t. He enjoyed being with Ira too much. In the moments they were alone he wanted to be closer with him; wanted to know what he thought, and felt, and all the intimacy that came with it. In those late moments of the night as they patrolled Daybreak Town he couldn’t help, but desire to linger there with Ira and away from everyone else.

“It looks nice you know.”

“What?” Ira’s fingers caught in hair mid stroke, and wondered just where that came from.

“Your hair.” Aced remembered when Ira’s hair had been shorter at one point, before the time he had started growing it out along with his facial hair. He and the other foreteller’s had laughed at the change, and teased, but Ira had always been stubborn. When his heart was set on something he wouldn’t cease, “It does look nice like that.”

“Aced.” Ira’s voice strained as a blush began to overtake his cheeks, “I’m trying to tell you something. That I—” But the words were caught in his chest.

Why? Why was it so hard to say it?

Aced wanted to laugh at how hard Ira was trying in this moment. It was cute. Simply too cute at how hard the other man tried. He had never seen Ira act like this before, but if was too hard for him to speak, then he wouldn’t push him. Aced covered his smile from view with his hand though mirth and love was clear in his eyes.

“Apology accepted then.” He laughed a loud and goodnatured laugh, “If you want to make it up to me then how about a round of sparring then?” Aced suggested placing a hand on Ira’s shoulder before beginning to walk to their usual spot.

"Alright." Ira breathed out a sigh half relieved and half disappointed in himself. At least he could still do this with Aced rather than pushing him away.

Ira followed him to their usual sparring location outside of Daybreak Town and upon the large span of rolling grassy hills.

* * *

Sweat trailed down their skin as they drove each other further and farther upon the grassy field. Each swing was steady and without restraint. Their keyblades sang as they sliced through the air, and in this moment they felt the same pure unadulterated exhilaration. Ira was incessant in his swings, clang after clang he drew closer to Aced, never letting up, and never letting him get too far away from him. Even as they fought his heart was still saying what he needed to speak.

While Aced was never one to simply defend, or be on the defense. He boasted his strength inside and outside of his fights. He relied upon it, but as Ira chipped away at his stamina he couldn’t help the wide grin he had. Even though the Master had given him the name ‘Ira’ all Aced saw was passion. With a sweeping arc of his keyblade he tore at the earth beneath them, strewing it the air, hoping to cease Ira’s advance if only for a moment.

But it was to no avail. Ira slashed through the earth, and struck at him once again leaving him little room to attack or change the tides of their fight.

Aced swings his blade pushing Ira back, and as predicted Ira charges once more at full force. Ira nears closer and closer, and Aced swings his keyblade through the air, there’s a streak of light, and suddenly a rip appears pulling Ira in closer all at once, more powerfully than Aced had intended in his new tactic, and before either could do anything, they collided and tumbled onto the ground amidst the tall grasses and growing flowers. Their keyblades lost amongst it all.

Groans and mutterings of pain escape their lips, but as Ira finds himself atop Aced staring down into his brown eyes and in turn he into his own red ones with a look that isn’t apprehensive or disgusted rather something else entirely; something softer and kind. Ira swallows at how close they are to each other; so close they could feel each other's breath upon their skin.

Neither moves.

Neither speaks.

The Master’s words echo in his head, as his heart thrums wildly in his chest, ‘ _What does your heart tell you to do in this moment?’_

Without another thought Ira tentatively pressed his lips to Aced’s own. He lets his heart guide him as he should have all along. The kiss is soft and unsure, almost as if Ira is ready to flee at a moments notice, as if at the first moment he feels undesired he’ll disappear like a fragment of light, but he feels Aced's hand upon the back of his neck, cradling and gently keeping him there, with him, as he firmly presses back against Ira’s lips. It had been a long withheld desire for each.

Elation swells in Ira’s chest as he realizes at least that much. He mumbles against Aced’s lips with a smile having finally found the words, “I've fallen quite deeply for you, Aced.”

Aced chuckles as he gingerly strokes Ira’s cheek with his thumb, “I feel the same, Ira.” He breathed before pressing another kiss to his lips, “I have for quite some time.” He wraps his arm securely around Ira’s waist and holds him. Together they laid amongst the tall grass and lingered in the other’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, spoiler-y headcanon and note time now that you've read it:
> 
> Ira is a mess when it comes to admitting his own emotions or acting upon them, also a bit proud like the unicorn.
> 
> Aced is more accepting of his emotions when he feels them, and while usually blunt in his expressions he doesn't want to overwhelm Ira.
> 
> MoM's advice while vague is also surprisingly capable of working well.
> 
> Ira's got a goatee and you'll have to fight me on that one.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.****


End file.
